my life's a cocktail
by strikedeathkd53019
Summary: A complete flirt, a religious simple girl and a complete rich spoiled one. What happens when all 3 of them cross their paths? Their life turns out to be complete haywire or a real life cocktail where friendship gets confusing and love complicated, please review. may get M although rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1**

**I know I have a LOT of work pending but I HAD to write this one before the idea left my head! It's a book adaptation of my many favorite movies but I have my own original thoughts to.**

**DISCLAIMER: - I DON'T own anything except my thoughts. :D **

**This also has NOTHING to do with the plot of Bakugan! May get a little dirty so M seems liable rating.**

_**DAN**_

The air hostess explained the emergency instructions to the passengers of the long flight from India to London from where Dan was returning after some business matter; however Dan as usual was paying minimum attention, instead staring at the air hostess.

"Excuse me miss will you mind coming here for a while?" Dan called the air hostess.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" she replied smiling reluctantly as she was well aware of the flirty tone in man's voice.

"Oh well I was just wondering what I must do if the flight had to land on water due to emergency, half the instructions didn't seep through my mind. People like me just keep staring at you all the time! What will I do if I am going to die?" Dan demanded making a puppy dog face at the air hostess.

"Well sir this may help you with it" she said as she handed him an instruction leaflet, looking disgusted but as she turned a wry smile appeared on her face, making Dan know that he had impressed her.

"**Y**ou're not bad at this" the airhostess giggled as Dan moved his hand up and down her hand making her giggle. "You are my first ever encounter like this."

Dan smiled at her. He knew better than to indulge in more than just a kiss.

"Yeah..." Dan replied "…you too."

"What do you do anyways?" The air hostess asked "and what's your name?"

"Well I am into import and export." Dan replied clearly ignoring the second question and more importantly lying write on her face.

"My name is Katy."

"Good." Dan replied.

"**I**'ll be back in a minute." Dan said to Shun his colleague as he left the fancy restaurant table where they were having breakfast on.

"There you go." Shun sighed turning towards his girlfriend Alice as Dan reached a girl from behind clearly flirting. "He's got to stop one day."

"He will" Alice said, "one day when he finally finds his true love."

"**W**here are you going to go?" Dan asked Shun "leaving me all alone?"

"To Jamaica, only for a few days"

"OK, but what about the new clients? We have to deliver the software as early as possible! Plus my mom wants me to get married! Where am I supposed to find a girl? I already told her I have a stable girlfriend here."

"That was completely your fault Dan" Shun said eyeing Dan. "You tell all sorts of lies to her. I am not going to help you, as far as the clients are concerned you can deal with them easily!"

"But I don't want to get married"

"Yeah I know it may stop your flirting and one night stands on a long term basis."

Dan frowned. "When does your flight leave?"

"After 5 hours." Shun replied.

_**RUNO**_

Runo struggled into her flight seat; Flights exhausted her, especially the ones which extended over 4 hours.

"Are you going to London?" A voice suddenly asked her.

"Yes." Runo replied to a man, who definitely was in his late thirties, clearly not in a mood to converse.

"First time?" The man still asked prying.

"no." she replied, she didn't feel to mention that she was born there and schooled. Just had been out due to her job and was now returning to her husband, who lived there.

"Well we have a long flight ahead." The man said smiling.

Runo frowned. 5 long hours she thought.

**There are a lot of more things I need to introduce so the introduction is going to continue two more chapters.**

**I will pick up the story from the 3****rd****. I will introduce Mira and Runos husband later ( who is not Dan). **

**PLEASE review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you and yes a bollywood movie, but there are many things I'm going to change. :-)**

Chapter-2

_**After 5 Hours.**_

"Don't forget to attend the meeting!" Shun was reminding Dan again and again of the things he had to do, "And you need to convince them! Don't go and flirt with the boss, you know they claim her as some angel when looks are concerned."

"Shun I get it if you say it once!"

Shun turned around to check his luggage, "I know I'm going for only some days but still…" but as Shun turned around Dan seemed to have vanished somewhere.

Shun looked around, and quite obviously he was hitting of with a blue headed girl who seemed to have just arrived.

"**So ****you're back early?" **Dan asked the blue haired girl.

"Excuse me?" She asked back, astonished.

"Oh come on! Now don't say you don't know me and all that stuff, I know you are angry right now but I am apologizing!"

The girl stepped forward, clearly recognizing Dan's motive. "Well why don't you try talking to my husband, he's out there waiting for me."

_Crap_. _I need to get out of here. _ Was the only thing that occurred to Dan, never hook married ones, he believed in that, "What?! You got married, you should have at least invited me, leave alone the fact that you didn't tell me, and anyways I will forgive you!" Dan said yelling at the top of his voice, in the middle of the airport.

Just before he turned to leave, Runo murmured only to herself, Dan grinned and walked towards Shun, thinking he will forget the girl and her face, but for some immensely unknown reason it stayed in his mind, undisturbed. 

**R****uno left the airport soon after that **but she couldn't find her husband anywhere near the airport, the address he had given her was also false, she panicked, her family stayed in Iceland now and the only flat she had secured here she sold off, after she got married and then left for her job.

She walked towards the phone booth, she was sure she had copied his address wrong, she tried his number again and again but the only thing she could here was a high pitched beep.

Fear built up inside her, what if his number had changed? How was she going to find him?

She thought of going to her flats and asking the neighbors' if they had seen him, after all he had lived there before marriage with her.

But deciding against it she walked out and towards the police station

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. AND YES I AM UPDATING MY OTHER STORY TOO!**

"What are you doing down here without even telling me?" Klaus asked Runo in a raised voice.

Runo struggled to find her voice, her fear was visible. "Are you going to reply?" Klaus demanded again, the street was lonely and dark, sound was audible from the nearby pub but otherwise all was still. Runo on the other hand was shaking; she couldn't believe whatever was going on. How was this even possible? The police had given her the address, yes it had seemed very odd, but this seemed unreal.

"You get it clear when I say that I married you only for your money, I don't give a damn about you." Klaus continued in a threatening tone. "You better go far away from here as soon as I can as I have a reputation here and I don't want to be seen with you."

"But..." Runo still found it difficult to speak; the words were stuck.

"What? You thought you would come down here unexpected and we would both settle down and have kids? I break the law for heaven's sake! I don't have time for all of this, it was solely your mistake that you resigned from your job, I don't you to been seen here now, understand?"

Klaus grabbed her hand firmly as if he would hit her any moment now, a voice called out from behind.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" The speakers face was not visible in the dim light but both could make out that it was a woman.

Klaus after shooting a glare at Runo turned and ran off while the lady crossed the street and reached runo.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked. Runo nodded.

She glanced at the girl, her hair was light orange and cropped short, her skirt barely covered half her thighs, but her voice was welcoming and sympathetic.

"Who was he anyway?"

Runo stared at the girl; she had just met her, could she even trust this girl who was all alone in the loneliest part of the city in the late of night? However for some vague reason Runo started to confide in her.

_**LATER**_

"Hoax marriages!" the orange haired girl said as she and Runo walked down the streets of London. "They are so common these days! And it's all because of girls like you! Why the hell do you even get married?"

"I didn't know. Now I'll have to find a hotel and job, a residence is going to be even difficult to find." Runo said, as the girl gulped down beer, finishing her 3rd can.

"Why don't you come and live with me then?" she asked Runo quite unexpectedly.

Runo stared at the girl astound, they had known each other for about 30 minutes, hell the girl seemed like a complete alcoholic let alone knowing her name. Runo halted right where and completely going against her usual self replied, "I'd love to."

The girl smiled, "good! Come on then" As she gestured Runo towards her house, "We will reach there in a few minutes."

Runo chuckled at the girl's excitement, but stopped as she suddenly halted. "My name is Mira by the way! Mira Clay, thank you for asking!"

Runo resumed chuckling, "My names Runo Misaki."

"Oh well Good then! Welcome to the house" Mira said as she opened the door to her house.

Her house was large in size; it surely showed that it belonged to someone rich. Mira flung herself onto the sofa and said in a thick voice already sounding drunk and sleepy, "You can sleep in there, it's the spare room." She managed to say as she sank into sleep.

**Was it ok? please reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Dan hurried up the stairs. He knew he was late; Shun was going to kill him he found out. "Sorry I am late, I was… wow" he stopped abruptly as he saw the girl on the chair. Shun had mentioned correctly, the girl was very beautiful.

"Sir you are really late! We should get on with the project."

Dan shot daggers at his employee. "Yes" he said turning towards the girl, who was apparently the one leading the project, "but do you believe in love at first sight?"

The girl smiled, Dan grinned, "Well looks like we'll have to create a really efficient program for them." He said. "We can talk about this during dinner and who knows we might have some fun."

_**AT MIRA'S**_

Days had passed, Mira used to stay at home or go out somewhere while Runo searched for a job. They had grown closer, for Runo and Mira both they were a family in this world where both of them were alone.

They tried dresses, shopped, roamed about, all the things that friends did but Runo thought that she was unnecessarily troubling Mira.

"Um…Mira?" Runo asked

"Yup?"

"I was wondering if I should shift in some kind of hotel."

"What the hell?" Mira stared at Runo, "Your dad is very rich?"

"No" Runo admitted.

"Then why do you want to waste your money? You are staying here. Plus it's no big deal for me. You made this house a home Runo, I feel like returning here every day so that I come and find you here."

"We don't even know each other." Runo said, guilty.

"I don't even know my parents!" Mira exclaimed, "All they do is send me a really expensive cheque every month, that's all, you are staying here Runo I don't want to argue about this."

Runo hesitated, Mira understanding said, "Oh come on! You can help me whenever I am in any problem ok? And I know one day you will have to leave but till that day comes just stay man. OK?"

Runo went forward and hugged Mira, "Ok"

"Well then, enough melodrama! Go and get ready!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah! You and me are going to go to this club I know."

Runo considered, with Mira she was doing stuff she had never even thought off.

"You'll come with me, won't you?" Mira asked.

"Yes, obviously." Runo said smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAD LESS CONTENT BUT IT WAS JUST A STEP TOWARDS ALL THREE OF THEM MEETING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**Guys please review!**

The noise deafened Runo's ears. She couldn't call it music. Plus Mira's so called friends here seemed like loose cannons.

"You are not enjoying yourself?" Mira yelled directly into Runo's ear.

"NO! I am, it's fine really." Runo yelled right back.

Mira smiled and passed Runo a glass, Runo tried to decipher what it might be and just politely slid it aside. She didn't drink. Just then her night was ruined, when she saw him.

Her expression must have been really horrible because Mira turned towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Runo pointed in the guy's direction, completely disgusted.

"Who's he?"

"The guy from the airport, remember I told you about him?"

"Oh…yeah. The one who flirted with you right? What's wrong with him? He's definitely single, seems rich and cute too." Mira said flashing a dangerous grin.

"I don't know!" Runo said, "Let's just get out of here."

"Are you mad?"

"What do you mean by that?" Runo asked, surprised.

"Who is going to leave a chance _like _that?"

Runo was too taken aback to answer, she moved back while Mira walked off towards Dan. She literally dragged Dan onto the dance floor and whatever happened later was just mystery to Runo as she drifted into sleep on the bench just outside to her.

_**MORNING**_

Runo woke up early and checked the mail box. She almost squealed with delight! She had been chosen for the job.

She immediately went to the market for buying flowers. The day had started off awesome. However, when she returned she had second thoughts about the day.

The airport guy was sleeping on their… Mira's couch, watching television and eating something she didn't even recognize.

"What are you doing here?" Runo asked, irritated, she so hated the guy.

"I am eating, watching the telly"

The answer irritated Runo all the more. "No, I meant how come you are here?"

"Well I stayed overnight." He said winking in her direction.

Runo scowled, she didn't want to go over the details.

"I'm Daniel Kuso by the way. You can call me Dan, thank you for asking."

"I didn't ask you anything" Runo snapped, but she was obliged to reply, "I'm Runo."

"Cool." It was the only thing he said before resuming his position on the couch, just then Mira arrived.

"What are the flowers for?" Mira asked, "They're beautiful."

"Well I may have found a job in this company."

"You may?!" Mira said hugging Runo.

Dan surged forward, "Come on I deserve a hug too."

Runo shot him a disgusting look.

"You really hate me don't you?"Dan asked Runo once Mira was out of sight.

"Yes." Runo said without even glancing at Dan.

"You know every girl I have met treats me with love or you know any other emotion, but hate? That's a new one."

"Just stay out of my ok?" Runo said, "Just because you are sleeping with my best friend we both don't have to get friendly."

Dan opened his mouth as if to say he and Mira won't last for long but decided against it. Runo left the room, banging the door behind her. God she hated this guy.


End file.
